Layang-Layang
by Motoharunana
Summary: Kalian tahu bagaimana layang-layang dapat terbang di angkasa?/ AU; No-pair; Team Seven.


**L****A****Y****A****NG****-****L****A****Y****AN****G**

**Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.**

**AU. OOC. Team Seven**

.

.

_Kalian tahu bagaimana layang-layang itu dapat terbang bebas di angkasa? _

_._

_._

* * *

"Paman, ayo kita main layang-layang!" Suara nyaring bocah berambut kuning dan berkulit tan—yang diketahui bernama Naruto—mengudara di tengah siang hari yang kini nampak bersahabat. Tak lama, disusul sebuah suara khas anak perempuan yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan terdengar menggemaskan.

"Ayo paman! Paman kan sudah janji!" Suara itu milik bocah perempuan bernama Sakura yang merupakan sahabat Naruto maupun Sasuke—bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pupil mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang kini hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Dan sebuah suara yang terdengar berat, kini menyahut semua panggilan-panggilan milik anak-anak yang tengah kasak-kusuk di bawah pohon yang teduh, sambil tertawa cekikikan melihat pria yang kini turun dari pohon rindang—yang di jadikannya sebagai tempat untuk ia bersandar. Lelaki berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, kini terlihat menggaruk rambut keperakannya yang nampak kusut.

"Kalian mengganggu paman, tahu." Lelaki itu menatap malas ketiga bocah yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta. Terlebih mata hijau bocah perempuan yang kini berkaca-kaca. Menampilkan wajah memelas yang begitu menggemaskan. Tapi, tidak dengan bocah berambut kehitaman yang kini memandangnya tajam.

Lelaki itu—Kakashi, menghela napasnya. "Jangan menatap paman seperti itu," ucapnya, " baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita main!"

Naruto dan Sakura kini melebarkan cengirannya. Teriakan kegembiraan kini terpancar dari keduanya dengan tangan yang memegang layang-layang yang telah dibuat oleh mereka beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yeeey! Paman memang hebat. Paman menepati janji paman."

Suara Sakura membuat Kakashi tersenyum. Itu terlihat dari pantulan mata hitam milik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Senyuman di balik masker kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo paman!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto seraya menarik tangan milik Kakashi dengan tangan mereka yang lain yang tidak memegang layang-layang.

Kakashi akhirnya melangkah juga mengikuti langkah antusias kedua bocah bermanik teduh itu dan diikuti oleh langkah Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oh, baiklah anak-anak. Paman bukan penjahat yang harus kalian seret. Paman bisa jalan sendiri."

Suara Kakashi nampaknya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Nyatanya kedua bocah itu menghiraukan ucapannya dan lebih memilih bersenandung riang dengan menggoyang-goyangkan layangan mereka dengan gerakan kecil.

Sasuke masih mengikuti langkah ketiganya di belakang seraya mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang luas, yang berhiaskan awan-awan putih bersih yang berkelompok di sana. Nampaknya memang suasana inilah yang cocok untuk bermain layang-layang yang akan terbang kesana, menjadi penghias bersama dengan awan-awan putih di angkasa. Amat indah. Itu yang terbayang di pikirannya.

Padang rumput yang maha luas kini terbentang dengan apik di pantulan keempat mata yang kini memandangnya. Cuaca yang tidak terik, namun tidak juga mendung. Cuaca yang terbilang berawan, membuat antusias bocah-bocah berbeda manik ini terbakar semangat yang luar biasa ketika mereka telah tiba di sana.

"Nah kita bermain disini saja ya, anak-anak." Suara Kakashi membuat ketiganya mengangguk berbarengan. Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat dan masih memegang layangan milik mereka berempat—meski hanya dua layang-layang yang akan di terbangkan.

Benang-benang dari layangan yang sudah menyatu dengan kertas terbang itu nampaknya siap untuk di terbangkan dengan dua sosok yang akan merentangkan layangan itu.

"Sakura dan Naruto yang merentangkan layangan. Paman dan Sasuke yang akan memegang benang ini untuk menarik dan mengulur layangannya. Bagaimana?"

Naruto hendak akan protes, namun nampaknya pelototan yang di tujukan Sakura padanya membuat nyalinya ciut untuk memerotes. Ia kesal, namun tak bertahan lama saat kedua pasang kaki itu berlari-lari kecil menjauh dari dua orang yang memegang gulungan benang. Kedua bocah bermanik biru dan hijau itu merentangkan layangan masing-masing.

"Siap ya?" Teriak Kakashi pada dua bocah itu yang jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Kedua bocah itu—Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk sambil mengacungkan salah satu ibu jarinya ke udara. Menandakan bahwa kertas terbang itu siap lepas landas dari rentangan mereka.

"Satu… dua… tiga… lepas!" Teriak Kakashi lagi pada kedua bocah yang kini telah melepaskan kedua layangan itu dari kedua tangan mungil mereka. Wajah mereka mendongak ke atas, menatap layang-layang yang semakin lama semakin meninggi, semakin menjauh dari jangkaun tangan mereka yang kini mereka arahkan ke udara, seolah menggapai layang-layang—milik mereka.

Sasuke menarik dan mengulur benang layangan yang sedang di terbangkannya. Seakan tengah mencoba mengikuti poros angin yang menggerakkan dan meninggikan layangan miliknya. Namun matanya kini melirik pada Kakashi di sampingnya, ia begitu terlihat tenang dengan benang yang berada di tangannya. Dan mata hitam milik Sasuke menatap layangan milik Kakashi yang lebih tinggi dari layangan miliknya.

"Paman curang."

Suara Sasuke membuat Kakashi menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi miliknya. Menandakan tak mengerti akan ucapan bocah hitam berwajah angkuh di sampingnya.

"Curang bagaimana?" Kakashi bertanya seolah keheranan dengan anak lelaki itu yang kini seolah tengah susah payah menarik benang miliknya.

Masih sibuk menarik dan mengulur benang miliknya, Sasuke menyahut dengan nada sebal yang terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Kakashi, "Itu lihat! Aku sibuk menarik dan mengulur benang, paman malah tenang begitu."

Konyol. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Kakashi. Namun sedetik kemudian Kakashi nampak tertawa di balik masker yang menutup bibirnya.

"Paman tidak curang Sasuke," Kakashi membela diri, seolah tidak terima dengan pernyataan bocah bermata hitam yang kini terlihat kesulitan mengatur layangan miliknya.

"Huh." Sasuke menggerutu. Namun kini mata kehitamannya nampak membulat seolah semakin terkejut ketika layang-layang miliknya sudah tidak dapat di atur olehnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengikuti gerakan layang-layang miliknya yang terlihat kritis di langit.

Melihat kepanikan Sasuke, Kakashi merasa kasihan juga dengan anak angkuh namun cerdas satu itu. Ia melilitkan benang layang-layang miliknya pada salah satu ranting pohon yang entah di dapat dari mana, yang ia tancapkan pada tanah bukit itu. Kakashi langsung memberi kendali pada layang-layang milik Sasuke.

"Sini biar paman yang kendalikan." Sasuke yang terlihat bingung itu akhirnya memberikan benang miliknya pada paman bermasker di sebelahnya.

Kakashi kini mengulur benang itu sedikit, lalu menariknya kembali. Itu di lakukannya selama tiga kali. Dan hasilnya yang terlihat di mata hitam miliknya maupun milik Sasuke adalah kertas terbang itu kini mengudara dengan tenang di langit sana. Sama seperti milik Kakashi yang masih santai di sana. Sejajar.

.

.

.

* * *

Keempatnya kini terduduk di hamparan padang rumput itu dengan posisi Kakashi berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sakura yang mengapitnya. Sedang Sasuke, memposisikan dirinya di samping tubuh Sakura. Mata keempatnya menatap kertas terbang yang terhias di langit dengan cantik. Seolah merupakan warna dalam hamparan langit maha megah milik Kami-sama.

Mata biru Naruto menatap layang-layang itu dengan penuh kagum. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah terpikir bagaimana layang-layang itu dapat terbang dengan tenang di atas sana. Dan pemikiran itu nampaknya juga bersarang di otak kedua rekannya yang lain. Yang juga menatap layang-layang itu dalam pantulan bola mata milik keduanya.

"Sasuke payah!" Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan dengan candaan seperti biasanya. Seakan terdengar menggoda Sasuke yang terlihat tenang menatap layang-layang di langit sana.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, termakan candaan milik Naruto dalam telinganya. "Tutup mulutmu! Kau pikir mudah menerbangkan layang-layang itu!"

Sakura melirik kedua temannya secara bergantian, sedikit terganggu dengan perdebatan yang nampaknya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sedang Kakashi, masih terlihat santai menatap hamparan padang rumput itu.

"Mudah! Kau lihat bagaimana paman menerbangkan itu? kau memang payah." Mata biru Naruto berkilat jahil Menggoda sahabatnya yang nampaknya telah tersulut emosi mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu menyebalkan di telinganya.

Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah marah. "Aku tidak payah! Daripada kau hanya bisa merentangkan layang-layang itu tanpa bisa menerbangkannya. Huh!"

Naruto yang tadi memaksudkannya sebagai candaan nyatanya ikut tersulut emosi juga. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Sakura yang tadi merasa terganggu, akhirnya berusaha menengahi keduanya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke arah kanan dan kiri, memegang tangan kedua rekannya yang kini saling menatap dengan marah.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian ini! Jangan karena hanya masalah kecil kalian bertengkar. Aku bosan mendengar kalian bertengkar terus."

Suara Sakura nampaknya mampu membuat kedua rekannya meredam kedua emosinya. Itu terlihat saat keduanya menghela napas, menetralkan emosi yang akan meledak dari keduanya.

Sakura mendesah lega, ia sudah tidak mendengar keributan lagi yang akan terlontar dari kedua rekannya. Ia mulai menyapu hamparan langit biru itu dengan mata hijau teduh miliknya. Menatap kertas terbang nan cantik yang menghias di sana.

"Paman, bagaimana layang-layang itu dapat terbang bebas di angkasa?" Suara cempreng milik Sakura mampu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam akhirnya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang kini menatap Sakura.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya?" Kakashi kini menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat seakan berpikir. Mata hijau Sakura masih menantikan jawaban yang akan terlantun dari pamannya—begitu pula kedua rekannya yang kini menatap pamannya dengan penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak tahu."

EH? Jawaban yang tidak dapat diterima oleh ketiga bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura nampak kecewa. Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura menautkan salah satu alisnya. Menatap pamannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ibarat layang-layang itu seperti kita para manusia Sakura," ucap Kakashi seraya menepuk rambut merah muda milik Sakura lembut.

Mendengar suara pamannya yang melantun di telinganya, Sakura menyimak dengan seksama. Sasuke dan Naruto pun begitu. Wajah kekecewaan yang tadi tercetak dalam ketiganya kini meluntur, terganti dengan ekspresi penasaran yang kini menggemaskan di wajah _trio_ bocah itu. memasang mimik ingin tahu.

Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, " Kalian harus tahu, bahwa layang-layang itu layaknya manusia. Butuh semangat yang mengudara untuk ia mencoba bebas menerbangkan dirinya. Dengan cara di rentangkan kedua sayapnya." Kakashi mengehentikan ucapannya sambil menatap ketiga bocah-bocah itu bergantian. sedetik kemudian, ia melanjutkan kembali, "Dan ketika kita melepasnya, layang-layang itu akan mulai terbang bukan?"

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sedang Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Menandakan ketidak sepakatannya dengan penuturan pamannya itu. "Tapi paman, ketika layang-layang itu terbang, layang-layang itu belum bisa terbang tinggi dan tenang paman. Bahkan terkesan sulit. Bukankah berarti ada kemungkinan layang-layang itu akan gagal terbang?"

Mata Kakashi kini teralihkan pada wajah Sasuke yang begitu ingin tahu. Mata hitam miliknya, menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke. Ada kemungkinan layang-layang itu akan gagal terbang ketika benang yang menghubungkannya tidak di arahkan dengan baik. Itu juga merupakan salah satu yang membuat salah satu manusia gagal untuk melangkah."

Raut wajah Sasuke nampak terkejut. Rasa penasaran yang bertengger di hatinya membuncah. Mendesaknya pada keingintahuan yang lebih dalam. Sakura dan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan, sesekali Sakura menatap layang-layang milik mereka.

"Apa hubungannya?" Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kakashi yang tadi di lontarkan padanya.

Kakashi melebarkan senyumnya, menyukai pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bocah cerdas itu. "Ada. Ibarat benang layang-layang itu adalah hati manusia Sasuke. Jika kita ingin melangkah maju, dengarkan kata hatimu. Dan ikuti apa yang benar-benar menjadi keinginanmu. Mengikuti kata hati dan keinginan yang kuat itu adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa, yang dapat menuntun kita dalam masa depan yang bisa jadi—kita inginkan."

Masih tidak mengerti, ekspresi ingin tahu masih bertengger dengan manis di wajah ketiga bocah lugu itu. Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan. Gemas melihat ekspresi ketiganya.

"Mengarahkan layang-layang itu harus menggunakan perasaan. Rasakan bagaimana angin menerbangkannya. Ikuti naluri hati yang merasakan angin itu membawa layang-layang untuk meninggikan dirinya. Dan dengan begitu layang-layang itu akan mencapai tingkat ketinggian yang ia inginkan dengan sesuka hatinya. Dengan bebas. Sesuai dengan kemauannya."

Ketiganya akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Penjelesan pamannya, sedikit banyak membuat mereka mengetahui bagaimana layang-layang itu layaknya kehidupan seorang manusia. Ibarat merentangkan sayap layang-layang adalah dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk ia melangkah maju. Dan benang layang-layang yang menarik-ulurnya itu adalah kata hati. Bagaimana kata hati menuntunnya untuk terus maju dengan keyakinan atau mundur dengan keraguan.

"Ya, aku mengerti paman!" senyum Sasuke kali itu merekah. Rasa penasarannya terjawab juga. Kali ini ia menatap kedua rekannya yang saling bergantian menatap. Kakashi yang sesekali menatap langit biru kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Tangan Kakashi terulur pada ketiganya secara bergantian. mengelus lembut rambut mereka, memberi pengertian pada ketiga bocah polos yang banyak ingin tahunya itu.

"Nah, kalian bertiga, jangan sungkan untuk selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Karena dukungan bisa menuntun kalian untuk mencapai keinginan di masa depan kalian." Nasihat Kakashi membuat ketiganya mengangguk setuju dan mengucapkan satu kata secara berbarengan. "Ya!"

Lagi-lagi senyum merekah mengembang di bibirnya melihat ketiga bocah ini dapat membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Langit berubah warna. Biru teduhnya, kini berbayang dengan warna oranye kekuningan, menandakan bahwa matahari sudah mulai bergeser menuju peraduannya. Layang-layang mereka yang tadi mengudara, kini sudah di turunkan dan tergenggam dalam tangan milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura kini terpejam dalam gendongan Kakashi di punggungnya. Nampaknya bocah perempuan itu kelelahan karena begitu semangatnya bermain.

Ketiganya melangkah secara berbaris—minus Sakura, yang kini berada di gendongan Kakashi. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka menuju tempat mereka akan melepas penat mereka. Melepas rasa lelah yang bersarang pada diri mereka. Setidaknya banyak pelajaran yang hari ini dipetik oleh ketiga bocah ini untuk di terapkan dalam kehidupan ketiganya nantinya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: Ini anggap saja sequel dari 'Bahagia itu Sederhana' dan 'Impian.' Saya suka sekali dengan persahabatan mereka saat dulu, saat mereka masih sama-sama di tim tujuh. Dan semoga saja di ending Naruto, Sasuke akan pulang dan ke sisi Sakura dan Naruto ya. Tim tujuh kembali utuh ;')

Anyway, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mau berkunjung dan menyempatkan membaca Ficts ini. Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca?

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Sign,

**Nana**

**16/02/2014; 02.05**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Naruto dan Sakura sudah menyejajarkan diri mereka dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Sasuke yang masih belum tidur itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana air mineral berada. Ia merasa kerongkongannya butuh asupan untuk dialiri oleh air.

Kakinya melangkah pada lantai semen kediaman mereka berada. Melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat pamannya berada sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil dengan seksama. Nampak begitu serius. Tidak menyadari kehadiran bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu di dekatnya, mata bocah itu menyusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam cover buku kecil itu. Semua kata terekam dalam otaknya; meski tidak sekolah, Sasuke mengenal huruf-huruf dan latihan membaca dari pamannya.

"Ica-Ica… Pa—paradi—se." sambil mengeja, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

Mendengar suara bocah yang begitu Kakashi hapal di luar kepalanya, ia sesegera mungkin menutup buku kecilnya itu. menatap bocah berambut hitam itu dengan rasa bangga yang perlahan-lahan menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Wah… Sasuke sudah faseh membaca?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan bangga, menampakkan wajah angkuh miliknya yang terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan itu. Namun tanpa di duga, rasa penasaran Sasuke yang luar biasa, bersarang lagi di otaknya. Ingin tahu apa yang berada dalam buku milik Kakashi yang di sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Paman, Ica-ica Paradise itu buku tentang apa?"

Dan mata Kakashi membulat kembali. Memikirkan berbagai macam jawaban yang akan dilontarkan untuk bocah yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Dengan wajah memerah, Kakashi terlihat gelagapan. Dan rasa bangga Kakashi perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur dan tergantikan dengan perasaan kesal oleh Sasuke yang masih menanti jawabannya.

'Dasar anak kelewat cerdas!'

**TRUE FIN!**


End file.
